Because They Deserve To Know
by Danni Lea
Summary: Cody was tired of lying to his parents. And they we tired of Cody lying to them. They want the truth. Too bad Cody can't give it, no matter how bad he wants to. WIP
1. Mom

**Because They Deserve to Know**

**A/N: **This just randomly popped into my head while I was meandering around Facebook and Deviantart. Cody is probably (more than likely) OOC. I might have a few things wrong because I haven't seen the movie in years and I can't really find it in good quality. Oh yeah, Cody is sixteen in this story.

Don't expect regular updates. Darth Real Life has reared its ugly head. And for this story chapters will be really short. They're meant to be kind of drable-ish. The reason being: I plan on turning this into a bigger story when Darth Real Life buggers off. So this is an outline of sorts I guess.

And Cody just got back from a mission. Nothing big.

Summary: Cody was tired of lying to his parents. And they we tired of Cody lying to them. They want the truth. Too bad Cody can't give it, no matter how bad he wants to.

* * *

Cody touched the bruise that was forming on his face. He was honestly surprised Big Ugly Henchmen #1 hadn't broken his jaw. He was really hoping that the bathroom mirror made it look worse than it actually was, because he knew his mom was going to flip out and then he'd have to make up some story about bullies or something.

He actually might want to start working on that now….

Cody sighed. He ducked down to grab the First Aid kit under the sink. He peeled off his shirt to look at the bruises forming on his stomach. Tentatively he poked one of the nastier looking bruises and winced. _Definitely not letting mom see this one._

He eased himself down on the toilet and opened the First Aid kit and pulled out one of the two ace wraps. Gently, Cody eased off his right sneaker and sock to get a better look at his swollen ankle. Wincing, he un-wrapped the ace wrap and began to wrap up his ankle. Absently he noted it was a pretty bad sprain, and he _might _want to get that looked at.

Bully story? Definitely not going to work, Cody decided. _Maybe tripping down stairs?_

As Cody was contemplating what story to use to explain his injuries, the front door slammed open, announcing the arrival of his parents and brother. Cody grabbed his shirt off the floor after finishing with his ankle and yanked it over his head.

"Cody?"

"Up here Mom!"

He scooped up his sock and shoe and was about to stand up when his mom opened the bathroom door.

"Cody! What on Earth-!"

"I – uh. I tripped."

Cody's mom narrowed her eyes and he lips pressed into a thin line. Cody looked everywhere but his mother. When she sighed Cody winced and stood up.

"Straight to your room. Prop up that foot and I'll bring up some ice Cody."

"Thanks, Mom."

Cody knew his mom hadn't believed him. Knew she wouldn't before he opened his mouth. She deserved the truth.

In the end, it just wasn't safe.

* * *

End, Part I.

Comments? Constructive Criticism? Flames? Suggestions? You know which pretty little button to hit.


	2. Dad

**Because They Deserve To Know – Chapter II**

**A/N: **Okay, maybe I lied on the infrequent update thing. Or maybe the plunnie for this is a stubborn little bugger that won't let me go to sleep at 4 AM (0400). The 12 Hour and 24 Hour time translation thing is more for my benefit than anything else really. Trying to get to where I don't even to think about it to know both.

Anyway, this chapter/drabble/what-the-hell will center more around Cody and his dad this time. Next chapter I'm going to the try to get Cody and both his parents.

Oh, and because I forgot this in the last chapter:

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Seriously, I have to tell you I don't own anything on a site called _fanfiction_? Oh all right. I, Danni Lea, do not own Agent Cody Banks or anything related to it. I don't even have copies of the DVDs. Sad, I know.

* * *

Cody groaned. His head pounded in perfect harmony with his heart, right wrist, and left shoulder. He really should work on keeping his mouth shut when he was corned by the henchmen. Might save him some problems. Cody sneezed and scrunched up his eyes and nose. _I really don't need a cold on top of this._

"Cody? You're going to be late for school." His dad opened the door and frowned when he looked at Cody. Cody rolled over to look at his dad and let out another groan. He knew the bruise on his temple was very clearly visible. He was sure some other part of his face was bruised, but he really couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. His head was hurting to much – even more so than the nearly broken wrist. His dad walked over to his bed and placed a hand on Cody's forehead. Cody let out a harsh cough and another groan as his headache intensified.

_Note to self: midnight swimming is a really bad idea, even if it wasn't mine to begin with. Or entirely voluntary._

"Well, you're not going to school today Cody. I'll be back up in a couple of minutes."

Cody just rolled back over with a tired nod.

* * *

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he must have. Because when he opened his eyes his dad was holding his arm and looking at his wrist and his bruised shoulder.

"Cody, how-?"

"Bully," He murmured. And just like last month with his mom, he knew his dad didn't believe him. Not even close. But he couldn't tell the truth. Not a month ago, not now.

"Cody, try to get up. I'm taking you to the hospital. No arguments."

Cody didn't have it in him to argue anyway.

* * *

To Cody's surprise his wrist was broken, his shoulder dislocated, and he had a concussion. His right wrist was put into a cast and his left arm in a sling. His dad was told to wake him up every hour and to make sure he kept hydrated. His cold turned out to be low-scale pneumonia. The drive back home was quiet and uneventful, which suited the sick teen just fine. When they got home, his dad set Cody up on the couch, his reason being that he wanted Cody in eyesight the whole time he was working around the house.

Cody decided he was perfectly fine with it. He knew his dad was worried. He knew both his parents knew he was lying. So he'd let them be overprotective and slightly paranoid. Because they were his parents and even though they deserved to know the truth, he couldn't them. Not yet, and maybe not ever.

* * *

End Chapter II

You know the drill. Reviews keep authors happy, and keep them churning out the chapters!


	3. Truth

**Because They Deserve to Know Chapter III**

**A/N: **Four days, three updates. Wow. This is the fastest I've ever done _anything. _Sadly there's only going to be a few more chapters for this story. It'll be my first completed story that isn't a one-shot! How awesome is that?

* * *

Cody gently pried open the window to the living room and hoped with every non-aching part of his body that his parents and Alex were fast asleep. He pulled himself through the window and flopped onto the couch. The second his body hit the cushions, the living room light flipped on. He shot up and was half way standing in a basic defense form when h registered his parents sitting across from the couch. With a sigh he sat back down and waited for one of them to speak.

"Cody, we want the truth."

_Well, that was unexpected._

"Mom-"

"_Cody. _You come with injuries you claim are from bullies, and falls, and skateboard crashes, and all kinds of other things. Your mother and I believed you at first, but not anymore. We want the truth Cody."

He wondered if this time they would believe it really was bullies, because for the first time it truly, honest to god was. They threatened his little brother, so he let his mouth get away with him.

Cody said so to his parents.

His mom looked him dead in the eye, and for the first time in months, he didn't have to look away. She nodded slowly and turned to her husband. Cody's father had his mouth pressed into a thin line as his eyes searched Cody's face, eyes, body language, looking for any sign of a lie.

And for the first time in months, he found none. His father looked him dead in the eye and gave him a faint smile. "I'm glad you're defending Alex, Cody."

Cody relaxed and slumped further into the couch. Distractedly he wondered if there was a reason his parents kept saying his name.

There probably was, and Cody doubted he'd understand it even if he knew the reason.

His dad stood up and coaxed Cody into getting off the couch and taking the stairs up to his room. His mom came in five minutes late with a glass of water and a couple of Excedrin, which she put into Cody's hands and watched as he swallowed them. He settled into his bed and finally let exhaustion overcome him. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

And for the first time it what felt like forever, his parents could sleep without worry. If only for that night.

* * *

End Chapter III

Chapter IV to come soon…maybe…

You know you want to leave a lovely review :)


	4. Mr Kerr

**Because They Deserve to Know – Chapter IV**

**A/N: **I think this may be the last chapter. This'll my first completed chapter story _ever. _I feel so proud :3. For those that want more than this: HAVE NO FEAR! I plan on coming back to this and making it an epic someday. However, it looks as if my first epic will actually be a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story. Completely AU too. –grins-

Anyway, I have this focusing on his teacher, because, well c'mon. His teachers had to notice _something. _Especially his gym teacher. They can sniff out injuries like a blood hound, I swear.

* * *

Mr. Kerr was observant if nothing else. He cared for his students and he always knew if they had an injury, how serious it was, and roughly how long it would affect them in gym class. Very few of his students every came in with constant injuries. The only ones that did were usually on a sports team or – '_god forbid,'_ he thought- abused.

Cody Banks fell into neither category and that confused him. The boy was good at sports that was certain. He could easily make the basketball team, and that was why he never bought the kids bull about being clumsy. At first he really had thought Cody was being abused. He almost went to the authorities too, but the thing that change his mind was the call from his parents. Cody's mother had called Mr. Kerr and put him on speaker phone so both she and her husband could talk to him. Their first words out of Cody Banks' father's mouth was: _Has Cody told where all those injuries are coming from? He keeps telling us bullies but…_

Mr. Kerr had become determined to find out _what _exactly was happening to his student. The rest of the staff had jumped right on board with his plan. They had all noticed the bruises and broken bones and sprains.

And they were all scared.

"Cody, can I talk to you real quick?" As Cody walked toward him, Mr. Kerr took in his appearance. To be blunt, he looked exhausted. There was a nasty bruise on his jaw, shadows under his eyes, and he was limping. Mr. Kerr frowned.

"I want you to sit out today. No arguments. You're injured enough." Cody just nodded. Mr. Kerr put his hand on Cody's shoulder and paused for a moment. "Cody… I want you to know that, whatever you've gotten yourself into, you can always come to me, or any of the faculty, for help if you need it." He must have told the boy this a million times but he never talked, and every time he asked how he got the injuries…

"_I tripped!"_

"_Oh, I ticked off a couple of class bullies, no big deal Mr. Kerr."_

"_I was playing basketball with a few friends. I fell…and got hit with the ball…"_

"_A couple of jerks we're going to go after Alex. So I kind of punched the lead dummy."_

Mr. Kerr actually believed the last one. If Cody Banks was anything other than a chronic liar it was a protective big brother.

He knew as the kid's teacher he didn't deserve the truth as much as his parents or brother, but he sure as hell wanted the kid out of whatever trouble he managed to get himself into.

Too bad Mr. Kerr didn't know how badly Cody Banks wanted to tell the truth.

* * *

Hmm…on this note I do believe this story is finished unless I get bit by another plunnie and churn out something else.

Any who keep an eye out for _The Art of Teen Spying. _It's my Cody Banks and Alex Rider cross over. It's a grand total of one sentence into the story.

Like it? Hate it? Only way I'm gonna know is if you hit the pretty review button…


End file.
